Caving in
by SMFan1
Summary: Au-ish. Jane loves Maura and Maura loves jane. Jane's too afraid to tell Maura how she feels, and Maura has plan to get Jane to admit how she feels. Will it work? Or will fear stop Jane from going after she wants...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli & Isles

I don't have a beta so mistakes are mine.

* * *

Jane wasn't sure when it had begun, this love she had for Maura, the only thing she knew for sure was that it was there and it only got stronger as the days went by.

She tried to ignore it, and at first it worked, but she just couldn't handle it anymore, her love for Maura had gotten so strong that she could barely stand being in the same room has her and not do something, and it was pretty hard to get away from her without her figuring out something was wrong.

Jane heard the elevator door opening and then the sound of very expensive heels clicking, she tensed up immediately and felt a hand on her shoulder, as she suspected it was Maura. **"God, is it seven already?"** She thought.

-What's wrong Jane you've been very tense lately?-Asked Maura the concern clear in her voice.

-It's nothing Maur, I'm just tired.- She said trying her best to not squirm as Maura slid her hand in Jane's shoulder.

-Oh.- she said sounding disappointed -So our movie night is canceled?

-No, don't worry you know I wouldn't pass movie night for anything, and I really need a distraction.- She closed her mouth has soon has she noticed what she had let slip **"Shit! Maybe she didn't notice..."**

Maur tilted her head to the side like she was processing what Jane had said **"I knew it she noticed. Now what do I do?"**

-What has been bothering you?

-What do you mean?- She asked pretending not to understand what Maur was talking about.

-You said that you needed a distraction, and for you to need a distraction, than you must have something on your mind that's bothering you.

Jane sighted, Maura awful in understanding social interactions, but she was great interpreting human behaviour.

-It's really nothing important Maur don't worry-She smiled a weak smile hopping Maura would drop the subject, and fortunately for her Maura did drop it asking.

-So what movie are we going to watch?

-I don't know,why don't you pick something?

-Great, I heard there was this great documentary on a whale's life, it's about...-she didn't have time to finish that sentence when Jane said.

-Ok we can watch your whale thing let's go.-she said as she was getting up.  
Each went on their own car to Mauras house and Jane was the first to get there ans waited outside and when Maura got out of her car she said.

-Why didn't you get in? You have the key.

-I thought you would be faster.-She said playfully.

-I'm serious Jane you could have had just got in side it would be warmer, it is a very cold night the you getting a cold are very high.

-Then you shouldn't have taken that long.-She said opening the door and holding it for Maura.

-Next time you'll have to let your self in when you get here, I really don't understand why you always wait here

-Idon'twanttointrude- she said really fast hopping that Maura wouldn't understand, but as always luck wasn't on her stopped dead on her heels and turned around so fast that Jane almost knocked into her. Maura didn't calculate that a sudden turn would leave them almost glued to each other, and when they're eyes locked and they started leaning towards each other, everything around them seem to fade, that is, of course until Bass knocked into a chair and startling them making them back away from each other.

Maura was the first to recover and asked.

-Would you care for some beer?

-Uh...Yeah.- Jane replied a little thrown off **"Wait was she going to kiss me? No, what am I thinking she's my best friend, he doesn't feel the same way about me, she's straight ..Right?"** Little did she know that Maura was thinking the same thing.

-Would you like to order now so we can eat while we watch the documentary or order later?-Asked Maura as she handed Jane the beer.

-We could eat while we're watching, and since you picked what we're watching I say we order from that new place chinese that opened last week, I heard that was pretty good.

-Could you call in to order I'm going to go get changed into my bed attire.- She said as she started to walk up the stairs to her bedroom.

Jane did as she was told and called the chinese restaurant and since the restaurant was just two blocks away the food got there about five minutes later and since she Maura usually took about fifteen minutes to get ready she had about ten more minutes to spare so she decided to plate the food and put the DVD on the VCR ready to play it when Maura got there.

She grabbed a couple of bottles of beer for herself, a bottle of wine and a glass for Maura and settled in the couch. As soon as she made herself comfortable Maura walked out of her room and went to seat next to Jane.

-I'm starting to think that you do that on purpose.- Said Jane playfully.

-What?-Asked Maura not understanding what Jane was talking about.

-You know, every time the movie night is at your place, you say you need to get ready for bed and you always came out exactly when I'm done getting everything ready.

-Maybe I do. - She said with a playful tone in her voice.

They both started laughing and Jane put the documentary paying. About twenty minutes into it Jane said.

-God Maura this is sooo long.- Maura, who was watching the documentary attentively, turned around to face Jane and said.

-Well it's only in the beginning Jane there is still about three hours left.

-What? That is soo boring...

-Be quiet Jane I want to watch this, you said I could pick what we watch and I did, next week you pick a movie.

Jana crossed her arms and continued to watch the whale thing as she called it, and about twenty minutes later she was leaning on Maura fast asleep.

Maura looked down and saw that Jane had finally fallen asleep, and thought. **"Finally she has fallen asleep, usually it's a lot faster than this, but anyway, so far everything is going according to plan, now I just have to wait until it gets too late for her to drive home and she'll stay the night, and since my guest bedroom is being remodeled she'll stay with me" **And it was with that thought in mind that she continued to watch the movie.

* * *

**To be continued**

I really hope you guys liked this, I know I'm not that good of a writer, but I'm trying really hard to improve because I love writing


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed and followed this story it really made me so happy, especially because I tought no one would like it.

Anyway, I still don't own Rizzoli & Isles.

* * *

_Maura looked down and saw that Jane had finally fallen asleep, and tought. __**"Finally she has fallen asleep, usually it's a lot faster than this, but anyway, so far everything is going according to plan, now I just have to wait until it gets to late for her to drive home and she'll stay the night, and since my guest bedroom is being remodeled she'll stay with me" **__And it was with that tought in mind that she continued to watch the movie._

* * *

And so she waited, and when the documentary ended she didn't want to wake up Jane, because she was so comfortable having Jane lean against her like that, but she knew that in order for her plan to work she had to do it, and she had to have patience because it would probably take a couple of weeks for her plan to actually be complete and hopefully it would work and Jane would be hers, and not be scared away, wich was a possibility that Maura wasn't quite ready to face. A life with out Jane wouldn't be worth living at all, so she had to do this very carefully to not scare Jane off, but she had to admit was a very hard to do considering Maura was terrified herself.

-Jane... Jane sweetie wake up- She said as sweetly as possible, but Jane only stirred a little, so Maura had to shake her.

Jane woke up a little confused and disoriented, she didn't even remember falling asleep, the only thing she knew was that she was comfortable, and snuggled deeper into the pillow that was next to her, she heard a chuckle coming from said pillow and then the memories from where she was came to her all at once, and she realised that what she tought was a pillow was in fact Maura **"Shit!" **She tought as she backed away from Maura **"What's wrong with me?" **She took a deep breath to calm herself and said.

-God, what time is it?

-Almost midnight.

-I should head ho- She wasn't able to finish that sentence when Maura said.

-You should stay here, did you know that many accidents are caused by the drivers being exhausted, and - Now it was Jane who interrupted Maura before she started to ramble, not that Jane didn't like Mauras rambles, she loved them, because Maura looked so cute when she rambled, but she was too tired from the weeks work and from trying to not succumb to her desire to just grab Maura and kiss her.

-Ok I get it, I'm too tired to drive, so I'll stay here tonight.- She said as she lied down on the couch.

-What are you doing?

-Lying down to sleep..?- She said as if that was the most obvious thing on the world.

-On the couch?

-No on the floor... Of course on the couch Maur, your guest bedroom is being remodeled right?

-Yes, it is. But you could sleep with me, it's not like we haven't slept on the same bed before, and besides if you sleep on the couch you'll wake up with terrible back pain. I know that we have a day off tomorrow, but still...

Jane didn't know if she should accept the offer but then thought **"I'm too tired anyway, so there is absolutely no chance of anything what so ever happening tonight... That that there was if I wasn't tired" **She quickly added as an afterthought.

-Ok, as long as I can get some sleep.

-You have some tank tops you left here the other day, you could sleep in one, and a toothbrush that was in the guestroom bathroom, I moved it to my bathroom, since I'm just going to brush my teeth and then you can use the bathroom to get ready for bed.

-Ok, where are the tank tops.

-On the first and second drawer of the left bedside table- she said as she entered her bathroom.

**"Wait two drawers? I really should stop leaving clothes in here, next thing I know I'll have all of my clothes here"** Though Jane as she walked to Mauras bedroom and opened the first drawer, and she had to admit that what she saw shocked her a little bit, if not a lot, right there on the middle of the draw were Janes underwear, they were there, looking like they were mocking her.**  
**

She just grabbed the white tank top that was underneath the underwear, some sweatpants and some undies. **"Since they're here, might as well use them" **It was at that moment that Maura got out of the bathroom and Jane asked.

-Do you mind if I take a shower, I didn't have a chance to take one this morning.

- Of course Jane, take as long as you want.

-Thanks Maur.

When Jane went to the bathroom Maura decided to try something **"Maybe it will work" **She taught. And heard the water start to run, in the meantime inside the bathroom, Jane was trying to calm down her nerves.

When Maura heard the shower stop running she laid down and pretended to be asleep. When Jane saw that Maura was asleep she was kind of relieved, but disappointed at the same time.

She went to lie down on «her side» of the bed and not even one minute later, Maura turned around and cuddled next to Jane with her head in Jane's neck, Jane tensed immediately, but after about three to four minutes she relaxed and wrapped her arm around Maura, she was so distracted by the warm and fuzzy feeling of having Maura in her arms that she didn't notice the grin that plastered in Maura's face when Jane put her arms around her, yup her plan was working way better than she thought it would.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep in each other arms, in fact it only took about five minutes for Maura to really fall asleep and about seven minutes for Jane, and she had to admit that she hadn't slept so peacefully in long long time.

* * *

**To be continued**

I really hope that I haven't let anyone down with this chapter, and I know that I write very small chapters, but it's only because I get more inspired at night so I don't have much time to do long ones, again I really hope that you like this chapter, and if you don't please tell in what I can improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

This chapter was beta-ed by the amazing Nekojco

* * *

The next morning Maura was the first to wake up. She looked at the clock: 10:30 am. Her brain was still fogged with sleep as she thought** "Oh God is it really this late? I have never woken up this late before, I should probably get up."** But a glance at the sleeping detective below her made her change her mind **"There is always a first time for everything"**, was the last thing she thought before drifting off to sleep.

Jane woke up about an hour later and looked at the clock: 11:20 looked at the clock, then at Maura, then at the clock again, as if the numbers could have magically changed. **"Wait, is she really still sleeping? Is the woman who always wakes up at six in the morning, even on her day off, really still sleeping?"** She was very surprised. But she quickly got over it. To be fair, even a morning person like Maura had to sleep in once in a while.

Jane wanted to stay in bed with Maura because it was very comfortable lying beneath the woman she loved like that, and she knew it was probably not happening again. She was impatient to thank the blonde doctor for everything she had done for Jane lately, even if the doctor herself had no idea she was helping Jane, for you see, she helped Jane just by touching or looking at her. Especially in that last case, Maura's presence really aided her then, so, wanting to thank her, Jane decided to get up, very carefully as to not wake up the doctor. She went to the kitchen and fed Bass a couple of strawberries on her way.

When she got to the kitchen she started to look through Maura's cabinets to see what ingredients she had, had a snack here and there, and when she was done she remembered a recipe her mother had insisted she should learn when she was thirteen. Of course that at that time Jane thought it to be just a waste of time, but now she almost felt like thanking her mother. Almost. The plate was an Italian dish called Chicken With Sun-Dried Tomato, Eggplant and Basil and it took about thirty-six minutes to prepare and cook, so if she was lucky she'd have it done before Maura woke up.

She started moving through the kitchen and cooking with the same skilfulness as Angela - no wonder there since she had learned all she knew about cooking from her mother even if she didn't show it to anyone. She was very embarrassed of her skills, but was willing to do this for Maura. Frankly, she would do anything for Maura just to see her happy. "What if she hates it? What if I'm just making a fool out of myself and she'll mock me!?'" She started having doubts about what she was doing but was brought back to reality by the ding of the timer in the oven. The food was ready, yet there were no signs of Maura being awake.

She plated the dish and put it in a tray. Remembering a piece of chocolate cake left in the refrigerator, she took it out and added it to the tray. Before heading to Maura's room, Jane remember to call Frankie, so he'd care of Jo Friday. After a little bit of convincing, he finally agreed, so she put down the phone, picked up the tray and realized that she almost forgot the most important part. She went to the fridge again, picked up a bottle of wine and grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

She reached the bedroom, opened the door slowly not wake up, set the tray on the bedside table right next to Maura and gently shook her awake.

-Maur... Maur, wake up.  
And when she saw that wasn't working she said - Maura I contaminated all your evidence - Still nothing - I stabbed Frost with your scalpel - And again nothing, so she decided to try one last thing. - I took all your shoes out of their boxes and rearranged them... - And that did it. Maura opened her eyes and glared at Jane.

- You did what? - She loved Jane really but, come on, those are her shoes.

Jane chuckled "God, she's so predictable..."  
-I'm just kidding, Maur.  
-Humph! That's not funny Jane... - She tried to sound serious but the smirk on her face was giving her away. - What time is it? - she asked now remembering having woken up earlier and fallen back asleep.  
-12:15. - She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world for the ME to wake up this late.  
-What!? I have to go feed Bass.

-Don't worry I already fed him.

-Oh! - She said surprised. - Thank you Jane, but what did you give him, I hope you know that I only give two strawberries for lunch and lettuce for dinner...

-Don't worry Maur, You've told me this a thousand times.. - She wasn't allowed to continue to speak when Maura said.

-Oh, and I have to go make lunch...

- Geez, Maur! and people wonder why I think you're the dumbest genius I know, look to your side.

Maura did as she was told and for the first time saw the tray of food next to her.

Maura was astonished to find that tray there. It was so well plated that even if her suspicions were correct and it was Angela to make the dish, the way Jane took the time to plate it like that really made her want to cry. But she held her tears.

Jane gave her the fork and she tasted the food. It was amazing. She couldn't hold back a moan that escaped her lips.

Jane smirked at that and asked:

-It's that good, huh?

When Maura finished chewing she said.

-No.- Jane's face fell ever so slightly until Maura added- It's even better.

-Did you just make a joke? - She asked pretending to wipe a tear out of her eye. Maura just glared at her and smiled.

-You know, your mother must have really worked hard on this it's even better than usual...

Jane started laughing and that left Maura dumbfounded.

-What's so amusing?

-Funny Maur, you say what's so funny- (-Maybe change the phrasing a little here) Jane said when she calmed down. - Well you just said that I cook better than my Ma.

-I did not say that...- And that realization struck down on her -Wait you cooked this?  
Jane looked down to her hands a little embarrassed.

-Yeah but only the Chicken With Sun-Dried Tomato, Eggplant and Basil. Ma made me have cooking lessons with her when I was younger. Let's just say I never forgot it. But don't tell this to her or she'll make me cook and I don't cook for anyone.

Maura smiled at Jane and thought **"Maybe my plan's working better than I thought. Now maybe I can take her someplace nice with the pretense of making it up to her."** but the only thing she said to Jane was:

-Thanks, it's really nice of you. - She then noticed that Jane wasn't eating anything and asked- Aren't you hungry?

- Not really. I had a few snacks in the kitchen.

-So you haven't tasted this yet? - She asked

-No.

Maura immediately started thinking of how she could use this to her advances **"Maybe I could..."**

-Here, taste it, it's amazing. - she said turning the fork towards Jane, Jane blushed a little but tasted the food anyway.** "This is like an indirect kiss right?"** Little did she know that it was exactly why Maura had done.

As Jane went away to clean the kitchen, Maura kept eating, wondering how to bring up the subject of taking Jane out. Finally.

* * *

To be continued

I think that the next chapter will be the last one.


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own Rizzoli and Isles...

Thanks again to nekojco, for being an amazing beta.

* * *

**"Where could I take her? She doesn't like the restaurants that I normally attend, but I can't just take her to The Robber..."** These were the thoughts that Maura was having as she ate. Then, as Bass walked slowly into her room she said.

-What do you think Bass? Where should I take her?- Then she realized that Jane could say no or have something planed already.- Oh God Bass what do I do?

She really didn't know what to do. Usually she didn't have to go this far to get a date with someone. She just had to show a little cleavage and that was it. But then again, Jane wasn't any date. She was special, and it would be bad if she asked Maura on a date just because of her cleavage.

She was very nervous because she had never kissed a woman before. She had always considered sexuality a fluid thing, not set in stone. But she had just not found a woman that caught her attention, that is until she met Jane. She couldn't say that she had fallen in love right at the moment she saw Jane, because, honestly, that's a little superficial. She was, however sexually attracted to her. A lot. And when she started to get to know her, that attraction had somehow grown to a love so strong, that a day without the detective made her almost depressed.

She was so distracted thinking of her relationship with Jane that she didn't notice that she was done eating until Jane walked in the room and said:

-Can I take the tray?

-What?- She asked not realizing what Jane was talking about.

-You know, the tray. Since you're done I could go wash the dishes.

-Oh, don't worry about it, you cooked so I should wash, right?- She asked, a little embarrassed for being caught with her head in the clouds.

-Don't worry about it Maur, It's no big deal. Here, let me get this.- Jane said as she grabbed the tray from the bed- And you could go get dressed.- She added before going to the kitchen.

Maura followed her. When she got there, she leaned against the counter and said:

-I think I'll stay like this for a little while longer.- That made Jane look at her strangely.- What?

- Nothing... - She paused for a moment as if to think about what she was going to say.

- Well, it's just that I'm a little surprised, it's all.

- You're surprised I'm not going to go change?

-Well yeah...- She said as she finished waching the dishes - I mean you even woke up late today... Is everything OK?

- Yes. Why wouldn't be? It's normal for everybody to change their routine once in a while, though I must admit that I have never woken up this late before. That was a first, so I thought, why not have another first today by walking around in my nightgown for a little while longer? And you're still in your sleepwear too. Although, if you think I should get dressed I will.- She said the last part getting up.

- It's okay Maur, really, it's just strange. Lets go watch TV.- She said, heading to the living room. As she passed Maura, Jane touched her shoulder. **"Oh God... What did I do that for? Maybe she didn't notice."** She thought, still acting as if nothing had happened. But, of course, Maura noticed.

When they reached the couch Maura gave Jane the remote, and Jane turned on the TV and turned a sports channel on.

Maura wasn't paying much attention to the TV. "Jane likes me, she has to right? I mean she has all the signs of at least being sexually attracted to me. Her pupils dilate when I stand close to her for too long, she gets goosebumps wherever I touch her, she stares at my breasts a lot and there are many more signs that indicate that she likes me. So I should just ask her."

-Jane?

-Yeah?

-What do you think about going out with me... I mean not going not "going out with me" as in on a date, but we could go out for dinner, my treat.

Maura noticed that Jane seemed to get a little disappointed, when she explained her going out with me slip up, which pleased her.

-I don't know Maur. You know I don't want you to spent money on me.

Maura pouted and said:

-Please Jane I really want to thank you for lunch, and this is the only way I could think of.

-OK, we'll go out for dinner. But not in those fancy ass restaurants that you usually go to.

-Don't worry- She said as she cuddled next to Jane. They usually sat like that so Jane didn't give it much thought.

They stayed there watching TV and talking until seven, which was when Maura told Jane they needed to get ready. Maura was the first to shower, taking about half and hour. As usual, it took Jane only half as long to get herself ready, and had to wait while her friend was occupied with her outfit.

-Come on Maur I'm hungry what's taking you so long?- Jane asked from the couch.

-Hold on a minute.

-That's what you said five minutes a- The words got stuck on her tongue when she saw Maura walking down the stairs. She looked amazing, wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Jane looked down at her own clothes feeling a little embarrassed, wearing a pair of black jeans, a white turtle neck and knee-high boots. She had found those clothes in the second drawer that Maura had with her clothes. As a matter of fact, she had totally forgotten about their existence, especially since she didn't wear them a lot. They were reserved for holidays, but today they seemed like a good occasion.

-You look good- Maura said when she reached Jane and Jane actually blushed a little at that.

-You look good too, but you always look good so that's no surprise. -She cursed internally at her slip up, and Maura blushed.

* * *

**"Okay, I can do this"** was what Maura kept repeating in her head as she drove them to a small restaurant she had gone to once. I wasn't too fancy, but it still had some class.

Once they arrived, Maura pointed to the restaurant and said:

-That's it.

Jane looked at the bright sign in front.

- La Place?

-Yes, have you been here?

-Not really. Is it good?

-The food is delicious, you're going to love it.

-If you say so.

Jane wasn't so convinced, because the name suggested it was a fancy place. And fancy places have weird foods. But once they got inside she saw that it was a rather modest place. Jane was happy to see it wasn't very crowded. They sat at a table near the wall and the waiter came to take their orders.

-I think I'll be having the Chef Salad, and a glass of water.

-I'll have a stake with potato-parsnip mash? And a beer.-** "This might not be a fancy place, but the names sure are... Let's just hope I didn't order something weird."**

The waiter went to the kitchen to get their orders.

-So what do you think?- Maura asked.

-About what?

-The restaurant, what else?

-It's good, it looks nice.

Maura's face that was calm, but at that moment it hardened a bit.

-Jane I need to tell you something.- Jane got really concerned. Could Maura have figured out Jane's feeling towards her? No, that was impossible, right?

-What's wrong Maur?

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing Maura's water and Jane's beer.

-So...

-Well you see what I want to tell you is... -She thought about it for a moment and said.- You have to promise not to talk until I'm done, and if you don't like what I'm about to tell you, we can pretend it never happened. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you...

Jane grabbed Maura's hands in her own and said:  
-Yeah, Maur I promise. And you're my best friend too. I wouldn't leave you, I love you. - They had said those words to each other so many times that she didn't think much of it as she said it. But Maura did and tears started coming to her eyes and she couldn't hold them in. She wasn't expecting to do the last part of her plan in tears, but it was now or never. She had to come clean.

-That's the thing Jane. I love you too, but not in that way, I'm in love with you. - Jane just stared at her the only reaction she could master was to squeeze Maura's hand a little tighter. She was speechless. Maura took advantage of that silence and continued talking. - God, Jane, I've been in love with you for so long, I really wanted to tell you but I was afraid of losing you. I am afraid of losing you. But I couldn't take it any longer, so I decided to do this... kind of plan. I started showing you more cleavage and became a little more touchy feely to see how you would react, and you seemed to at least be attracted to me. I could of course be wrong, or it could be just that attrac...

She couldn't continue speaking because suddenly Jane's lips were on hers, and it was the most magical thing she had ever experienced. Now she knew why people talked about fireworks! Jane pulled away when the need for air became too strong and Maura said:

-Does this mean you like me too?

-No.- She said and Maura's face fell. -This means I love you too, Maura. You say that I'm one of the bravest people you know, but I'm not. I was so scared to confess that I loved you for so long, and I also didn't want you to be with me out of kindness. It would make you miserable. I had too many doubts that kept me from doing this.

- You are brave Jane. Just the fact that you were going to keep it to yourself, to make sure that we kept being friends... That is being brave. You were going to put your feelings aside so I didn't feel forced to be with you out of kindness. And that is also being brave.

-So what does this mean? Are we... dating?

-Do you want to be dating? I mean I would love it, but if you don't want to I'd understand...

Jane smiled and said:

-Maura Isles, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?

-I would love it! -Jane leaned and kissed Maura. It was as magical as their first kiss.

When they separated Jane had a giant grin on her face.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this story, at least half as much as I liked to write it, I think I'm going to leave it like this. But if you want to I can write one or two nore chapters...


End file.
